VAIM trailers
by CPU Ruby heart
Summary: Meet team VAIM (Vain) before they begin their attendance at Beacon academy. (Remember that thing about the children?)


**VAIM: Fraise Arc**

 **Remember that thing about the children? Not much but here it is anyway.**

 **(These VAIM trailers won't be in order.)**

* * *

 **2:12am: Dead end alley**

"C'mon boys, what was that 'good time' you wanted to show me?"

Cowering behind a small silver trashcan lid was a man with pale white skin and what appeared to be short brown hair under a black fedora. Along with the fedora he wore a black suit, dress pants, shoes, a red tie and red sunglasses. He seemed to be in his mid to late thirties.

Standing behind the first man were five other similarly dressed men in the same age group. All six men were injured in some way shape or form.

"Fuck this shit, run fellas!" The man with the trashcan lid yelled and he along with the other five scrambled out of the alley and away from that psycho bitch!

Said psycho bitch was an attractive women of eighteen with silver eyes and measuring six feet tall. She wore a white hooded cloak with gold trim and red decorative beads that hang in front of the forehead that hid her hair. The cape itself is split into two pointed sections that leave the middle of her back exposed. Her shoulders were protected by a pair of dark grey shoulder pauldrons. Two pins each composed of a yellow crescent moon cradling a red rose on each shoulder, holding the cloak in place. Under the cloak she wore some sort of black strapless dress which generously showed off her ample cleavage, a pair of tight short shorts, studded belt, white below the elbow length fingerless gloves and a pair of below the knee boots with belts around the lower legs. She held a fairly large curved one handed sword in her right hand while a wooden staff was folded in half, holstered behind her.

"Huh... Pussies." She said, the blade of her sword partially retracting to allow easier storage along with the staff.

After holstering her blade, she began walking towards the alley's only entrance and exit. "Great, now I've gotta find some more bad guys." She complained to herself, letting out an annoyed sigh at the end.

"Don't you think you've had your jollies for the night?" Came a feminine voice from behind the girl.

She turned around to see another girl, about seventeen in age and measuring a little under five and a half feet tall in white heels. She has a pale white complexion, eyes and hair that was covered by a light blue sun hat. The rest of her attire consisted of a greyish blue knee length coat with black fur around the collar, cuffs and base. Under the coat was a strapless dark blue top, greyish blue bell bottom jeans and around her neck was a sapphire necklace.

"Oh, hey Bai!" She started with a smile. "Where's the rest of the Quad squad?" The cloak wearing girl greeted, barely phased by Bai's sudden appearance out of nowhere.

Bai's brow twitched slightly in annoyance. "Hey, Fraise." She greeted through clenched teeth.

"Whatcha need?" Fraise asked.

Again, Bai's brow twitched. "Well, you see..." She began, giving her biggest and most faked smile she could manage. "Mom and Dad got a call from Cris at about one, said something about not being able to find or get a hold of her sister." She took a few slow steps towards Fraise. "So, Marron is with Cris while the rest of us went out to look for her sister..." Now standing only a few feet from Fraise, Bai pointed her right arm towards the girl, a black chain shot out from within the sleeve and wrapped itself around Fraise's arms and torso. "And it looks like I've found her..."

Fraise's facial expression was clearly that of 'not amused'. "C'mon cuz, we really have to do this?" Fraise asked.

"Fraise..." Bai said in a warning tone.

Seeing as Bai left Fraise's legs unchained. "Not sorry!" Fraise yelled as she charged forward and delivered a swift roundhouse kick to the side of Bai's head, knocking her cousin's hat off as she fell to the ground. This also caused her to loosen her grip on the chain and allowing Fraise to free herself.

Bai pounded her fist against the ground in anger before quickly retracting the black chain back into her sleeve. "That's it!" Her body then seemed to sink into the ground until she was nothing but a shadow.

"Uh oh..." Fraise muttered as the shadow shot towards her along the ground.

She tried dodging out of the way but as the shadow came close, one of Bai's hands extended out and grabbed Fraise by her left ankle. Fraise fell to the ground and was then dragged across the ground towards the alley's opening before taking a sharp left turn (courtesy of Bai) towards a buliding's brick wall.

"Nonononono!" Fraise screamed in fear of what was coming next.

Upon reaching the wall, the shadow moved from the ground and up the wall, taking a screaming Fraise with her... Upside down. They quickly made it to the rooftop where Fraise was released and shortly after, Bai dragged herself out of her shadow form.

"Okay, had enough?" Bai asked.

Fraise didn't answer right off. She sat on the rooftop with her back turned to Bai, her legs hugged close to her chest.

"Fraise?" Bai asked, a little concerned for her cousin.

"Y-You know I-I hate that." Fraise spoke in a quiet, shaky voice. Her back still turned to her cousin.

Bai took a step back when Fraise drew her sword, the blade extending. The hooded girl stood up and slowly turned to face her cousin.

"I-I hate being upside down!" She spoke with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Bai pulled a black chain out of her left sleeve and held onto the end with her right hand. "Uh... Sorry?"

Fraise's expression morphed into that of rage before she shot forward, her blade being blocked by a black chain. Bai was forced to either evade or block strike after strike, not leaving any opportunity to counter her cousin's assault. This went on for another couple of minutes until Fraise's blade began glowing a brilliant white.

"Oh, shi-"

Bai didn't finish when Fraise's glowing blade cut clean through her black chain. Bai was lucky that she was just barely out of the blade's range. She looked down at her now broken chain and audibly gulped. "Shit." She decided to finish quietly as Fraise stalked towards her.

"I'm gonna-" Fraise never finished before passing out with Bai catching her cousin before falling forward, her sword clattering as it hit the rooftop.

Bai let out a sigh of relief as she held her now unconscious cousin. "I'm glade you haven't gotten the hang of that... 'Cutting Arc'?" She asked, unsure if that was the technique's name or not.

*rumble rumble*

Bai took out and answered her vibrating scroll, holding it to her ear. "Hey, Dad."

...

"Yeah, found her." She looked down at her unconscious cousin.

...

"On a rooftop by that dance club."

...

"Okay, love you too." She said, hanging up and pocketing her scroll. Now she just has to wait for her parents.

* * *

 **So, there it is. I think?**

 **Didn't get to fully see it, but Fraise's weapon is just the burial blade from Bloodborne.**

 **For an actual visual of Fraise and Bai, go to my Tumblr (cpurubyheart) and search VAIM.**


End file.
